


The Blankets are Always Too Short

by Holly_Holly_Oxen_Free



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Holly_Oxen_Free/pseuds/Holly_Holly_Oxen_Free
Summary: Sometimes Tsukishima really hated being tall.





	The Blankets are Always Too Short

Sometimes, Tsukishima really hated being tall.

It was really inconvenient most days.  

Like when he had to duct to walk through the archways of his house; when he had to cram his mile long legs into the desks at school; when he went to that corner store down the street from his house that hung their signs too low; when he had to get three new pairs of uniform pants within a year when he went through those growth spurts in junior high.

But most of all Tsukishima really hated being tall, when he forgot to bring his own blanket to the overnight training camps. Much like he did, this time.

It was well past dinner, and Tsukishima just had showered and everyone was starting to settle in—including Karasuno's more energetic members--when he discovered his blunder.

Hinata and Kageyama, were busy arguing about who would get to place their futon closes to the window, which was apparently prime real-estate given the breeze and the warm night.

“I beat you back here from the bathroom fair and square, so I get this spot that was the deal!” Hinata had cried trying to use his small body to roll Kageyama out the already placed futon.

“Dumbass Hinata that race wasn't fair you tripped me in the hall!” Kageyama cried not budging until Tanaka came from the other side of the room and flopped on the both of them.

“Now, now kouhai you know this is upperclassmen territory,” he grinned.

“Yeah so get out, all of ya” Daichi said with the cranky tone he always took on when over tired, with a smiling Sugawara behind him.

Tsukishima,  rolled his eyes at this point and tuned out their squalling turning his attention back to his overnight bag searching for his blanket, which he normally placed underneath his pajama pants near that toothpaste his mom bought with baking soda in it. But it wasn't there. No, the blanket that was the perfect length to comfortably tuck his feet under, and had accompanied him to many of their training camps, wasn't there. He checked again. And then he checked once more, before finally admitting defeat, with a scowl that could freeze hell.

With slumped shoulders, Tsukishima moved over to the linen closet in the large room that the team was crammed in to take a blanket, but not without catching the eye of their resident ace and receiving a sympathetic glance. Tsukishima scowled back, and took one of the scratchy blankets—the generic ones with the satin trim and appear to be comfortable but actually isn't. He removed his glasses and tucked them into their case, and laid down in his futon that's placed next to Yamaguchi's who was still in the bathroom. Tsukishima tossed the blanket on himself once settled in his futon.

The scratchy thing lands around his shoulders and makes his chin itch, but leaves his bare feet exposed to the night air.

Here was where Tsukishima was always presented two choices. He could either, give up what he consider his ideal sleeping position—flat on his back with the blanket tucked so far up it brushed his nose—to have his feet covered.  He could cover his feet and leave and uncomfortable amount of space between the blanket and his neck area. Or he could curl into ball on his side and sulk the rest of the night because of his stupid mistake.

Tsukishima, chose to curl into a sulky ball, falling into an equally sulky sleep..

He must had only been asleep for a few minutes before a familiar hand brushed through his short cropped hair. Tsukishima's eyes flew open startled, and were exposed to a dark room. He looked around taking note that most of his teammates were tucked away, and asleep including the Karasuno power couple who had taken the spot by the window, the room being filled with the start of Daichi's snoring. A soft whisper of  “Tssuki,” brought his attention back to the owner of the offending hand.

Yamaguchi, was smiling at him warmly from a crouched position, with those brown eyes he had loved since he was twelve, and a hand he had held since he was thirteen still running through his hair. 

“Hey,” Yamaguchi whispered with a tone of tenderness.

“You took awhile in the bathroom” Tsukishima, grunted in response still a little sore about his blanket issue.

“Sorry Tssuki,” Yamaguchi sighed, and scratched his nails along Tsukishima's scalp near his ear, one of his favorite spots, before explaining himself further.

“My mom called to check up on me and on you, on the behalf of your mother, because you didn't answer you phone” Yamaguchi scolded.

Tsukishima much like a cat purred and closed his eyes at Yamaguchi's touch “I'll call her back in the morning.”

“I didn't mean to wake you, I was just—um--well I noticed you’re curled in your sulk ball,” Yamaguchi whispered.

Tsukishima scowled “I don't have a sulk ball and I just forgot my blanket and I have to use this thing.”

Yamaguchi's hand stilled, and Tsukishima watched him with blurry vision, worry his lip. He began his process of waiting for the shier boy to speak his mind. Years friendship, and love has taught him that Yamaguchi when he was quite did not necessarily mean that he didn't have anything to say he just needed time to organize the thoughts in his head.

Wordlessly, Yamaguchi turned away from Tsukishima. He walked like a duck to his own overnight bag, and dug through a bit before pulling something out.

“We could share,” Yamaguchi offered holding up a very familiar quilt that Tsukishima looked at like it was his salvation.

It was their quilt. Yamaguchi's grandmother had gifted them four Christmas' ago. The kind old lady who had a tendency to pinch Tsukishima's cheeks whenever they met, had made it to be as large enough to cover a king sized bed as if she was predicting Tsukishima's massive height. It was also incredibly comfortable thanks to years of being broken in with many of sleepovers and date nights spent star gazing, or watching movies.

There was only one thing stopping from saying yes immediately. Where they would be currently sharing that blanket.

Tsukishima, liked his team enough, and they all knew that he and Yamaguchi had been dating for a long time--though they couldn't figure out why Yamaguchi was dating him—but there were sides of him only Yamaguchi knew. A side that wore hand knit socks and purposely bought a limited edition dinosaur tee-shirt from the national history museum in an much too large-adult size when he was ten so he could have it forever. A side that shyly held Yamaguchi's hand under the dinner table. A side that was even shier when he kissed Yamaguchi the first time,under the very blanket in Yamaguchi's hand. A side that baked Yamaguchi cookies for his birthday every year. A side that called Yamaguchi, 'Tadashi.'

Tsukishima, wasn't sure if he quite ready for his team to see that side of him. Especially his two very obnoxious upper class men, Tanaka and Nishinoya. He just knew that they would tease him and Yamaguchi mercilessly.

This worry faded, when Tsukishima saw a bit of the light fade from Yamaguchi's eyes when he to take too long to respond. Yamaguchi, began to retract his hand from Tsukishima's hair with an air of depressed defeat, when the blonde boy spoke finally.

“I'll take you up on that offer.”

Yamaguchi, visibly brightened. Tsukishima’s chest tighten and he throat closed up as a result. Yamaguchi moved from Tsukishima's futon to stand by his own. Yamaguchi slide his futon closer to Tsukishima's, who was busy kicking away the now rejected blanket. He watched the brunet unfold the quilt, and with a grin drape it over Tsukishima. The freckeled boy chuckled softly as the quilt fell in such away it covered the blonde's face. Tsukishima scowled moving the blanket away from his face, with a degree of fondness when Yamaguchi whisper “sorry Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi, smiled warmly at Tsukishima from his standing position as the other boy arranged the quilt to his liking. Once finished, Tsukishima patted the space next to him, cheeks uncomfortably red. Yamaguchi smiled before crawling under the quilt.

Tsukishima, laid on his back content. The larger quilt covered both his feet, and reached under his nose allowing the warm smell of Yamaguchi's house fill his nostrils. Yamaguchi shifted beside him, obviously unsure if he should lay with Tsukishima like he normally does or keep his space, given his boyfriend's attitude towards public displays of affection. Sensing his indecision Tsukishima makes the first move, and shifts his arm as invitation for Yamaguchi to move closer. Which he does.

The brunet moved closer, wrapping his arm around the blonde's slim waist and resting his head on his pillow right next to Tsukishima's. The pair sighed in sync, when Tsukishima wrapped his arm around Yamaguchi's.

“Good night Kei,” Yamaguchi sighed closing his brown eyes, with a faint blush on his cheeks that always appeared when he said Tsukishima's first name.

“'Night Tadashi,” Tsukishima whispered back, warm all they way up to the tip of his ears.

“Oh, I almost forgot.”

Yamaguchi shifted in Tsukishima's arms pulling the quilt over both of their heads, propping himself up to look lock eyes with Tsukishima.

“Your good night kiss,” Yamaguchi whispered before shyly pressing his lips into Tsukishima's.

Tsukishima, fell into the kiss easily. The weight of Yamaguchi's lips on his own, and the taste of them that was always uniquely Yamaguchi; a mixture of strawberry chap-stick and cinnamon toothpaste. How his tongue would gingerly run across the bottom of Tsukishima's thin chapped lips, before poking it's way between them.

Tsukishima, wanted these kisses forever.

Yamaguchi, pulled away from his lips after a few seconds of luke warm kissing, before moving to Tsukishima's eyelids, and then his nose. Once satisfied, the freckled boy pulled away the blanket from their heads, and settled once more. The blonde haired boy watched, him do this with fondness. But then he saw movement from the corner of his eye.

With dread Tsukishima, turned his gaze toward the window where the movement had originated. He locked eyes with Sugawara, who was wrapped in the arms of a snoring Daichi. Tsukishima gulped, and attempted to harden his panic gaze but he knew it was worthless. The light in the other boy's eyes told him Sugawara had seen the whole exchange between the two first years from start to finish. So instead Tsukishima pleaded with his eyes, that the older boy please keep what he had seen hidden from the others.

Tsukishima watched the shift of emotions in Sugawara's eyes. Starting with a warm gaze, as if he had just seen a litter of puppies, and then to something more serious that allowed the younger boy to know his pleads had been heard.

_ I can only protect you unless you are caught in the morning _ Sugawara's eyes had said in return.

_ I know _ is what Tsukishima's gaze had said back.

Sugawara, then wiggled an arm free from the captain's grasp to make the motion of zipping his lips shut before throwing away the key. Tsukishima nodded his thanks, before settling down once more signaling that the pair's silent conversation was over.

Tsukishima closed his honey colored eyes, starting to get drowsy once again and was soon blissfully lulled to sleep by the breathy snores coming from the freckled boy, with a small peace of mind.

  
  



End file.
